1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for umbiliclal leads, such as fluid or electrical lines, and in particular, devices for enabling remote coupling and uncoupling of such lines in machinery and lines in attachments for such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, coupling devices have been used to connect and disconnect fluid pressure hoses. Such devices have been made for use with heavy machinery to permit hookups between a machine such as a tractor or backhoe and a special attachment tool.
Many of these coupling devices are connected and disconnected manually by an operator within physical reach of the coupler itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,488 (Bruning) discloses a fluid coupling having valves that open automatically when the coupling parts are engaged and that close automatically when the coupling parts are disengaged. The coupling device consists of a male and a female half, which are locked together after engagement and which may be quickly unlocked for detachment.
Other quick disconnect coupling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,030 (Torres), U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,781 (Paine), U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,413 (Gurley), U.S. Pat. and No. 4,077,433 (Maldavs). U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,781 discloses a coupling that may also be used for electrical cables.
At least one prior invention has also dealt with means for remotely disconnecting the coupling device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,124 discloses a remotely disconnectable coupling in which a nipple is coupled to a connector body by means of a pressure on a lip inside the connector body. Fluid pressure against a floating sleeve causes the pressure on the lip to be elimnated and the nipple falls away by gravity from the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,030 discloses another remotely disconnectable coupling in which fluid pressure acts directly on a locking sleeve of the coupler. In these other remotely operable coupling devices, the coupler and the means for remotely operating the coupler are a single mechanism. In contrast, the present invention is a peripheral device to be used with a separate standard coupler.